The Phantom Menace The Musical
by Razzberri
Summary: This is Star Wars as it's like for a poor person like me who hears songs everywhere. Sticks to the original story wth songs inserted and the lines altered.
1. A Disturbance in the Force

The Phantom Menace - The Musical  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the plot, the characters, or the songs (they belong to their original copywriters). The names and singers of all the songs will be included in the credits at the end of this fic. There. Now all that legal junk is out of the way and the evil lawyers can't hunt me down and execute me on Geonosis. [sees lawyer in he distance] Gotta Go! [runs for her life]  
  
A/N: This is the first movie in Musical form. The lines have been altered and details slightly shifted. This first song is not widely known, but if you don't know it, never fear! There'll be something you know eventually (soon, I hope).I do plan on writing the other movies once I'm finished this one. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter One: A Disturbance in the Force   
  
[Scene: a ship in space]  
  
Voice: Hey, You.  
  
Captain: Yeah?  
  
Voice: Tell 'em we wanna board pronto and yak about this invasion thingy.  
  
Captain: Okey-dokey.  
  
The captain looks up at the screen where Nute Gunray is staring down with a cheerful expression.  
  
Captain: With all due respect, yadda yadda yadda, these guys are getting restless, and they wanna board your priddy station.  
  
Gunray: Sure thing! Our blockade is within the law, and there ain't nothin' you can do about it!   
  
[Scene: In the priddy station]  
  
After boarding the priddy station of Nute Gunray and the other mental people on the ship, two hooded figures are lead by a C-3PO look-alike into a room. They turn, lowering their hoods. They are really two Jedi, Qui-Gon Jinn and his widdle apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi.   
  
Obi-Wan: I've got a bad feeling about this, Master.  
  
Qui-Gon: You've been drinking to much coffee, my young apprentice, you need sleep. I don't feel anything.  
  
Obi-Wan: It ain't about the mission, Master. It's something elsewhere. Elusive.  
  
Qui-Gon: What're you-  
  
Music begins to play  
  
Qui-Gon: [drawing his lightsaber] What's that?  
  
Obi-Wan: What?  
  
Qui-Gon: That… [stops dead, staring at his padawan]  
  
Obi-Wan: I see the bad moon rising.   
  
I see trouble on the way.  
  
I see earthquakes and lightnin'.  
  
I see bad times today.  
  
Don't go around tonight  
  
Well it's bound to take your life  
  
There's a bad moon on the rise.  
  
An electric guitar has found it's way into Obi-Wan's hands. He plays it like a pro.  
  
Obi-Wan: I hear hurricanes blowing.  
  
I know the end is coming soon.  
  
I fear rivers over flowing.  
  
I hear the voice of rage and ruin.  
  
Don't go around tonight  
  
Well it's bound to take your life  
  
There's a bad moon on the rise.  
  
All right!  
  
Hope you got your things together.  
  
Hope you are quite prepared to die.  
  
Looks like we're in for nasty weather.  
  
One eye is taken for an eye.  
  
Don't go around tonight,  
  
Well, it's bound to take your life,  
  
There's a bad moon on the rise.  
  
Don't go around tonight,  
  
Well, it's bound to take your life,  
  
There's a bad moon on the rise.  
  
The music fades away and the guitar disappears as Obi-Wan finishes his song. Qui-Gon stands gawking at him  
  
Qui-Gon: Where'n the galaxy'd that come from?  
  
Obi-Wan: What, master?  
  
Qui-Gon: That… singing.  
  
Obi-Wan: Master? I think you might've had a bit too much coffee. Maybe you should lie down…  
  
A/N: Review, sil-vous plait! (if you please) 


	2. A Friendly Game of Bridge

A/N: I was reviewed! I smile! here is the next chapter (duh) . The only song is "who's afraid of the big bad wolf", so there's more dialogue this time. If the lawyers come by, you don't know where I am.  
  
Chapter Two: A Friendly Game of Bridge  
  
[scene: a room on the priddy station]  
  
Gunray is talking cheerfully with a friend and the 3PO look-alike.  
  
Gunray: Huh?  
  
3PO look-alike: I think those guys are Jedi knights.  
  
Gunray: Well… Take them something to eat.  
  
3PO look-alike: Aye-aye, capt'n.  
  
[Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan are sitting at a table in their room. 3PO look-alike enters carrying a tray loaded with twinkies and pixie sticks. It sets them on the table. The two Jedi thank him and begin to eat.]  
  
Gunray's friend, whom I shall call Bob: I told you so! They're here to make us stop the blockade thing. We're dooooomed!  
  
Gunray: Hmmm… Let's go talk to Darth Sidious. He'll know what to do!  
  
Gunray and his happy-go-lucky accomplices are talking to a pink hologram of a guy in a cloak with a hood that masks everything but his large nose.  
  
Gunray: So what do we do, my lord?  
  
Sidious: Kill 'em. That snotty chancellor had no business sending them here.  
  
Gunray: How should we kill them, your Excellency?  
  
Sidious: I don't care, you moron, just kill them!  
  
The hologram fades out  
  
Gunray: Fire at will, boys!  
  
[A loud explosion is heard as the Jedi ship blows up.]  
  
Gunray: 'Kay. That ought to have done it. Go destroy the evidence.  
  
[Battle droids hurry to the door to the room the Jedi are in. 3PO look-alike walks out.]  
  
3PO look-alike: Don't shoot!   
  
]3PO look-alike is shot down by a laser.]  
  
Battle Droid 1: [innocently ] Oopsy-daisy! My laser must've slipped! Sorry 'bout that!  
  
Battle Droid 2: Look!  
  
[Two lightsaber blades are seen through the smoke, twirling around. Then Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan jump out, hyper off the twinkies and pixie sticks. The droids begin to fire. The Jedi dance around, dodging every bolt.]  
  
Qui-Gon: Missed me! Missed me! Na na na na naa naa!  
  
[Obi-Wan sticks his tongue out at the droids. Then the two swing their lightsabers some more, wiping out all the droids, and skip away down the halls]  
  
Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan: Who's afraid of the big bad droids, the big bad droids, the big bad droids? Who's afraid of the big bad droids? Tra la la, not us!  
  
[Meanwhile, Gunray is celebrating. ]  
  
Gunray: Who's afraid of the big Jedi, the big Jedi, the big Jedi? Who's afraid of the big Jedi? Tra la la, not me!  
  
Bob: Dude! Haven't you ever fought Jedi before?  
  
Gunray: Can't say that I have.   
  
Bob: It's gonna take more than battle droids to stop them. Besides, they already wrecked all the ones you sent.  
  
Gunray: They wrecked my droids? How dare they? Shut the bridge door! Send Roll-Oids in at once!  
  
Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan are still skipping down the hall. They find a closed door.  
  
Obi-Wan: Oooo! Open it master! I wanna see what's on the other side! Openitopenitopenit!   
  
Qui-Gon: Patience, my hyper apprentice.  
  
He starts knocking on the door, then tries various codes. The door doesn't open.  
  
Qui-Gon: Stupid [kicks door] piece of [kicks door] junk! [kicks door even harder, injuring his toe.] OW! Hmm… [looks at his lightsaber, then at the door. He repeats this until he is nicely dizzy, then jabs the laser sword into the door, trying to melt the metal.]  
  
On the other side of the door  
  
Bob: Lookie! Here they come! I told ya so!  
  
The door is glowing red.  
  
Gunray: Where are those Roll-Oids?  
  
On the other side of the door, Two rolling droids roll up to the Jedi, unrolling themselves, putting up their shields, and beginning to shoot. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan deflect the bolts easily and run for it, singing their song. The door finally opens.  
  
Bob: They were no match for Roll-Oids!  
  
Some Guy with a computer: They went up the ventalation shafts!  
  
Gunray: I knew we shouldn't have made those shafts so big.  
  
Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan are in the ventalation shaft. The sugar-rush is starting to wear off.  
  
Qui-Gon: We've gotta warn the Naboo, contact the Chancellor and all that stuff. We'll take different ships.  
  
Obi-Wan: We get to be stowaways?  
  
Qui-Gon: You bet. Lets go.  
  
A/N: How was that? Review please! and if you have song ideas, I would love to hear them! 


	3. Yo Queen, Wussup?

Chapter Three: Yo Queen, Wussup?  
  
Scene: A large room on the priddy station.  
  
Guy with computer: Sir! I've received a transmission from the planet!  
  
Bob: It's Queen Amidala!  
  
Gunray:[sighs] She's so beautiful… Connect the transmission!  
  
Queen Amidala of the Naboo appears on the screen.  
  
Amidala: Hey! How's it goin'?   
  
Gunray: Great!  
  
Amidala: Oh… I thought the ambassadors were there, and settled this matter.  
  
Gunray: Uhh… what ambassadors?  
  
Amidala: The ones that sorry excuse for a Supreme Chancellor sent to negotiate your refusal to trade with us.  
  
Gunray: We will do whatever we want. Face it, Queenie. We own Naboo!  
  
Amidala: You will never own Naboo.  
  
Music begins to play again.  
  
Bob: What-  
  
Amidala: Quit talkin' if you like your face the way it is, creep.  
  
Music gets louder. Everyone on the ship is cowering and looking around in fear.  
  
Amidala: You think I'm an dumb little monarch  
  
And you've been so many places  
  
I guess it must be so  
  
But still I cannot see  
  
If the stupid one is me  
  
How can there be so much that you don't know?  
  
You don't know...   
  
You think you own whatever land you want to  
  
Naboo is just a dead thing you can claim  
  
But I know every rock and tree and gungan  
  
Has a life, has a spirit, has a name   
  
You think the only people who are people  
  
Are the people who look and think like you  
  
But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger  
  
You'll learn things you never knew, you never knew  
  
  
  
[Amidala is suddenly wearing a short little Pocahontas dress. Her big headdress is gone, replaced by long hair, but her make-up remains.]  
  
Amidala: Have you ever heard the shaak cry to the blue cheese moons  
  
Or asked the grinning nexu why he grinned?  
  
Can you sing with all the voices of the mountains?  
  
Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?  
  
Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?   
  
Come run the open pastures of the country  
  
Come taste the sunsweet berries of land  
  
Come roll in all the riches all around you  
  
And for once, never wonder why they're banned  
  
Ruwee N. and Jobal are my parents  
  
Ryoo and Pooja'll be my sister's kids   
  
And we are all connected to each other  
  
In a circle, in a hoop that never ends  
  
How far will the waterfall flow?  
  
If you cut it off, then you'll never know   
  
And you'll never hear the shaak cry to the blue cheese moons  
  
For whether we are white or greenish skinned  
  
We need to sing with all the voices of the mountains  
  
We need to paint with all the colors of the wind  
  
You can own the planet, still  
  
All you'll own's the planet 'til  
  
You can paint with all the colors of the wind.  
  
[Amidala is back in her regular queen clothes, and people on the ship are coming out of their hiding places.  
  
Amidala: You do not own Naboo. You have weird minds.  
  
[The connection is broken]  
  
Bob: Do you think she suspects an attack?  
  
Gunray: Of course. We'd better hurry and capture her  
  
[Meanwhile, Amidala is engaged in a very interesting conversation with senator Palpatine (duh duh DUH) when all of a sudden the senator's pink, big nosed hologram flickers and goes out.]  
  
Amidala: Senator Palpatine! [looks at a guy standing nearby] what's up?  
  
Guy, who's name I will find out by next chapter: The transmission's busted.   
  
Another Guy with a pointy beard: What will we do? This can only mean one thing. INVASION!  
  
Yet another guy, who probably doesn't exist: WE"RE DOOOOOOOOOOOMED!  
  
A/N: As always, REVIEW, I BEG OF YOU! Please! And if you see guys with big lawbooks approaching, I went LEFT, not right, ok? Thanks, I owe you. :) 


	4. Return of the Binks

CHAPTER FOUR: RETURN OF THE BINKS  
  
A/N: I'm fixing my mistakes...  
  
[scene: Naboo, forest, big intimidating ships are landing. Some battle droids are talking to a pink hologram of Nute Gunray]  
  
Gunray: ...we can't find them anywhere. We think they got down there somehow.  
  
Battle droid 3: If they're even here, which I doubt, We'll crush them, grind them into tiny pieces and blast them into oblivion.  
  
Gunray: Good. Oh, and one more thing...  
  
Battle Droid 3: What?  
  
Gunray: You ARE the weakest link. Good-bye!  
  
Battle Droid 3: What?  
  
Gunray: oh... heehee... I've always wanted to say that. [clears throat, trying to sound proffessional] that's all, sir. Over and out. [the hologram disapears]  
  
[scene: same place. Qui-Gon is running through the swampy place, away from the big intimidating ships. a gungan with huge bell-bottoms and a large afro apears in his path]  
  
Gungan: Hewo! [waves at Qui-Gon]  
  
Qui-Gon: Get out of my way!  
  
Gungan: Do you want some cake? [is suddenly holding a large lop-sides birthday cake]  
  
Qui-Gon: NO, I don't, now get out of my- [trips over a log and falls on top of the gungan just as the big intimidating ship floats over them. They stand up]  
  
Gungan: Yousa saved my life!  
  
Qui-Gon: NO! quick, go catch up to it and ask if they can run over you!  
  
Gungan: Not before you taste my cake!  
  
[Qui-Gon walks away, the Gungan following]  
  
Gungan: Oh, muy muy, I wuv you!  
  
Qui-Gon: [mutters]sicko. [to the gungan] Are there any intelligent creatures around here?  
  
Gungan: Isa intelligent. I spake!  
  
Qui-Gon: The ability to speak like you can hardly be considered "intelligent"  
  
Gungan: [taking no notice of the put-down] Mesa called Jar Jar Binks. Mesa your servent fowever and ever!  
  
Qui-Gon: [screams] NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
[Obi-Wan runs up from a distance. He is being fired at]  
  
Qui-Gon: Force, man, I leave you alone for one hour and you come back with all THESE guys on your tail. [takes out blaster and shoots, blowing up the attackers] there. All gone!  
  
Jar Jar: Yousa saved my again!  
  
Obi-Wan: ACK! master, what's this? it scares me.  
  
Qui-Gon: A local. We're doomed, My young apprentice  
  
Obi-Wan: Hmmm... "My young Apprentice"... I like it. [takes out notebook and scribbles it down]  
  
[loud noises of destruction can be heard]  
  
Qui-Gon: Dude! let's go before they catch us!  
  
  
  
[they run off, Jar Jar following them]  
  
JarJar: Exqueeze me-  
  
Qui-Gon: [stops] squeeze you? ok, let me see your neck...  
  
JarJar: but the mostest safest place would be Otoh Gunga. 'tis where I grew up. 'tis a hidden city.  
  
Qui-Gon: [thinkin he's gonna regret this] Can you take us there?  
  
JarJar: No, actually  
  
Qui-Gon: Why not, you 70s geek?  
  
Jar Jar: Isa embarrassed. I wuz banished!  
  
Qui-Gon: Why am I not suprised?  
  
Obi-Wan: Hear that, freak?  
  
Jar Jar: [listens] No...  
  
Obi-Wan: Uh... [whispers] George, what do I do?  
  
George Lucas: Improvise.  
  
Obi-Wan: Impro-WHAT?  
  
Lucas: Make it up.  
  
  
  
Obi-Wan: [nods] I gotcha... [clears throat] Whup-whup-whup-whup-whup-whup. Hear that, freak?  
  
JarJar: Yes...  
  
Qui-Gon: That is the sound of a bunch of mean dudes comin' this way.  
  
Obi-Wan: If they find us... they'll... Uh... [whispers] I forgot my line!  
  
Lucas: I told you. Improvise!  
  
Obi-Wan: oh yeah... If they find us, We'll be in trouble!  
  
Jar Jar: Oh no! oki-day, yousa convinced me. [walks off into the forest, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon following him.]  
  
[they reach a lake, the name of which I have forgotten.]  
  
Jar Jar: Yousa gonna follow me now, Kay?  
  
Jedi: Uh...  
  
JarJar: WEEYAHOOIE! [summersaults into the lake]  
  
[The Jedi put on scuba masks, air tanks, and flippers and dive in after JarJar. They follow him underwater to a bubble-city. They go through the walls. The jedi must walk backwards, so as not to trip on their flippers. A gungan rides up on the back of a... creature.]  
  
JarJar: Heysa, brother! mesa back !  
  
Dude ridin the creature: [looks suprised, then regains composure]: Jar Jar! it's you!  
  
[music begins to play]  
  
Obi-Wan: [frightened] M-m-master...  
  
Qui-Gon: Be strong, Obi-Wan.  
  
Gungan Dude: First I was afraid  
  
I was petrified  
  
Kept thinking I could never live  
  
without you by my side  
  
But I spent so many nights  
  
thinking how you did me wrong  
  
I grew strong  
  
I learned how to carry on  
  
and so you're back  
  
from that other place  
  
I just walked in to find you here  
  
with that dumb look upon your face  
  
I should have changed my stupid lock  
  
I should have made you leave your key  
  
If I had known for just one second  
  
you'd be back to bother me  
  
[Gungan Dude is wearing a sparkly disco suit, a disco ball is hanging over his head]  
  
Gungan Dude: Go on now go walk out the wall  
  
just turn around now  
  
'cause you're not welcome in the fall  
  
weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye  
  
you think I'd crumble  
  
you think I'd lay down and die  
  
Oh no, not I  
  
I will survive  
  
as long as i know how to love  
  
I know I will stay alive  
  
I've got all my life to live  
  
I've got all my love to give  
  
and I'll survive  
  
I will survive  
  
It took all the strength I had  
  
not to fall apart  
  
kept trying hard to mend  
  
the pieces of my broken heart  
  
and I spent oh so many nights  
  
just feeling sorry for myself  
  
I used to cry  
  
Now I hold my head up high  
  
and you see me  
  
somebody new  
  
I'm not that chained up little person  
  
still in love with you  
  
and so you felt like dropping in  
  
and just expect me to be free  
  
now I'm saving all my loving  
  
for someone who's loving me  
  
[the music fades away and the Gungan dude is back in his normal clothes. the disco ball has disappeared. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon uncover their heads and look around, scaredly]  
  
JarJar: Dude... that wuz wong.  
  
Gungan Dude: [not realizing what he just sang]Yousa goin to the big bossy for dat, Punk.  
  
A/N: How was that? If you have song ideas, please leave them in reviews! *sees lawyer looking around, shrieks, and rushes under a table, shaking, with her hands over her head.* 


	5. Commlinks

A/N: Hey! I'm back! I've written another chappie! Aren't you so happy? You don't have to kill me now! Yeah, so... go read it!  
  
Chapter Five: Comlinks...  
  
[scene: Boss Nass' little council chamber place]  
  
[Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, and JarJar are standing before Boss Nass for interrogation, which promises to be as frightning, if not more so, than interrogation by my English teacher *shudder*]  
  
Boss Nass: JarJar Binks... yousa gotta lotta nerve cimink here *click click click* You was banished!  
  
JarJar: I know. *hangs head*  
  
Boss Nass: Death!  
  
[JarJar is put in handcuffy-things]  
  
Boss Nass: Well, that about wraps things up-  
  
Qui-Gon: Wait!  
  
Boss Nass: What?  
  
Qui-Gon: Me and my apprentice--  
  
Obi-Wan: My apprentice and I.  
  
Qui-Gon: Whatever. We want to go warn the Naboo about an invasion thingy.  
  
Boss Nass: Yeah, sure, whatever. Take my SUV. [tosses Qui-Gon the keys to his vehicle]  
  
Qui-Gon: Thankee kindly, sir! YEEEEEEHAAAAAW!  
  
Obi-Wan: Master, stop. You're embarrassing me.  
  
Qui-Gon: RIDE LIKE THE WIND, BULLSEYE!  
  
Obi-Wan: Master, I'm Obi-Wan. OBI-WAN, remember?  
  
Qui-Gon: Of course I remember you, Dinah.  
  
Obi-Wan: Who?  
  
Qui-Gon: Someone's in the kitchen with Diiiiiiinaaah! Someone's in the kitchen I knowowowow. Someone's in the kitchen with Diiiiinaaaah, strummin on the old banjo!  
  
[the gungans stare at Qui-Gon blankly]  
  
Obi-Wan: It's okay, It happens all the time. He'll be fine once we get moving.  
  
Boss Nass: That's nice, now go.  
  
Obi-Wan: [supporting a still-singing Qui-Gon] kay, bye! [starts to walk out]  
  
JarJar: Theysa settin yousa up. Yousa gonna die in the core.  
  
Obi-Wan: [thinks for a second] Might as well kill two nuts with one stone. [to Boss Nass] C'I take JarJar with me? If we're gonna die at the core I wanna drag him down too.  
  
Boss Nass: Fine, sure, whatever, get out of my face!  
  
Obi-Wan: sure thing. [drags Qui-Gon and JarJar out to the Vehicle]  
  
[after quite awhile of driving in Boss Nass's nifty underwater SUV, Qui-Gon (who is a lot calmer) decides it's time to give the Council a mission update. He pulls out his commlink, and Dials Master Yoda's number]  
  
Yoda: Hello?  
  
Qui-Gon: Hi it's me what's up Yoda? I'm sorry listen I'm gonna be late with this mission, so don't stay up and wait for me,ok?  
  
Yoda: Are you, where?  
  
Qui-Gon: Wait wait say that again?  
  
Yoda: Hello?  
  
Qui-Gon: You're really droppin out I think my battery must be low. Listen if you can hear me we're goin to a place nearby, alright?  
  
Yoda: Run off a battery, your commlink does not. Lying, you are.  
  
Qui-Gon: [puts away his commlink, forgetting to turn it off]  
  
Yoda: Hello? Ignoreing me, why are you, Master Qui-Gon? QUI-GON!  
  
Qui-Gon: [Turns to Obi-Wan. Music begins to play. JarJar dives under the seats quickly, quivering with fear.] Let me tell you the story 'bout the call that changed my destiny  
  
Me and my boys went out, just to end up in misery  
  
Was about to go home and there she was standing in front of me  
  
I said Hi, I got a little place nearby, wanna go? I should have said no  
  
Someone's waiting for me  
  
But I called the dude up and said...  
  
Obi-Wan: You feelin' okay, Master? You want some water or...  
  
Qui-Gon: Master Yoda, I'm sorry  
  
Just wanna tell you don't worry  
  
I will be late don't stay up and wait for me  
  
Say again, you're dropping out, my battery is low  
  
Just so you know, we're goin to a place nearby  
  
Gotta Go  
  
Yoda: Scared, I am.  
  
Obi-Wan: Master Yoda, is that you?  
  
Yoda: Me, it it. You, is that, Young Kenobi?  
  
Obi-Wan: Yes, it's me, Master Yoda. GET ME OUT OF HERE!  
  
Yoda: Help you, I cannot, Young Kenobi.  
  
Qui-Gon: Now two year's gone, nothing's been won  
  
I can't take it back what's done is done  
  
One of her friends found out  
  
That he wasn't my only one  
  
And it eats me from inside, that he's not by my side  
  
Just because I made that call and lied  
  
Yoda: Knew it, I did. Liar, you are, Qui-Gon.  
  
Obi-Wan: Why can't you help me, Master Yoda?   
  
Yoda: Because trapped in this small box, I am.  
  
Obi-Wan: What? [finally finds commlink and shakes it. It makes an odd yelling sound. He takes a scewdriver and opens it up, to find Master Yoda inside.]  
  
Yoda: [hopping up out of the commlink] Thank you, I do, Young Kenobi.  
  
Qui-Gon: Master Yoda I'm sorry  
  
Just wanna tell you don't worry  
  
I will be late don't stay up and wait for me  
  
Say again, you're dropping out, my battery is low  
  
Just so you know, we're goin to a place nearby  
  
Gotta Go  
  
Yoda: Go, I must. [puts on goggles and a snorkle, opens the door, and swims out, closing the door behind him.]  
  
Obi-Wan: [not knowing how to unlock the door from the inside] NOO! TAKE ME WITH YOU! [pounds on window]  
  
Qui-Gon: Let me tell you the story about the call that changed my destiny  
  
Me and my boys went out, just to end up in misery  
  
Was about to go home and there she was standing in front of me  
  
I said Hi, I got a little place nearby, gotta go.  
  
Master Yoda I'm sorry  
  
Just wanna tell you don't worry  
  
I will be late don't stay up and wait for me  
  
Say again, you're dropping out, my battery is low  
  
Just so you know, we're goin to a place nearby  
  
Gotta Go [takes a deep breath]  
  
Obi-Wan: [quickly ties a scarf around his master's head. the song is muffled until Qui-Gon finishes.  
  
Qui-Gon: Uba-wah? (Obi-Wan?)  
  
Obi-Wan: Yes, Master?  
  
Qui-Gon: Aye oo I ave ah shkarv tide arou my ead? (Why do I have a scarf tied around my head?)  
  
Obi-Wan: Oh, sorry about that. [unties the scarf] You wouldn't stop singing.  
  
Qui-Gon: You must be mistaken, Padawan. I don't sing. I meditate.  
  
Obi-Wan: Well, next time could you not meditate QUITE so loud?  
  
A/N: What did you think? Tell me, please! REVIEW, OR I MIGHT NOT WRITE ANOTHER CHAPPIE! :-P 


End file.
